


[Podfic] we got the beat

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tyson being very... Tyson™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 10:03, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Tyson’s sort of surprised when Freddie kisses him, because—if he’s being honest—he’d been half convinced that Freddie hated him.(In which Freddie is very Big, and Tyson talks way too much.)





	[Podfic] we got the beat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we got the beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719271) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2Ir8Sfk)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2olww5M)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Basically I want to bottle Tyson Barrie's chaotic horny energy and keep it in my pocket forever. Thanks to lotts for the blanket permission for transformative works, and for giving me an AO3 alert email that actually made me say out loud, "Yeah, I'm here for that." Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Read a Fic Cold".


End file.
